Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation (PM&R) faces exciting opportunities to contribute to the health and well-being of society. As a medical specialty that concerns itself not with a specific organ system, but with human performance and function, the field has much to offer in the way of solutions to critical societal issues such as the aging of the population, the saving of individuals with formerly lethal conditions, and the increased societal recognition of the importance of quality of life rather than simply quantity of life. Moreover, advances in other scientific arenas offer new and exciting tools that may be applied to problems of human function. Advances in PM&R are dependent on research. Considerable attention has been paid to the dearth of physician scientists in the United States and recent financial pressures on academic medical centers further threaten the roles of physician scientists. PM&R faces additional challenges in advancing its research base. The specialty is relatively small, relatively new, lacks a history of major research involvement, and has a relatively short funding history from federal biomedical research agencies. Moreover, because rehabilitation science concerns itself with analytic levels ranging from molecule to society, appropriate models for advanced research training surely differ from those that have been successful in more narrowly defined scientific disciplines. This application requests to renew the Rehabilitation Medicine Scientist Training Program (RMSTP), conducted under the auspices of the Association of Academic Physiatrists, and directed by Dr. John Whyte. This program is based on a long-term vision of physiatric research, and the role of physiatric researchers. The RMSTP is divided into 3 phases. The pre-application phase seeks to identify PGY-2 residents with research interest and potential, and enroll them in career development mentorship during their residencies, culminating in a well-formed application to the NIH-funded Phase I component. During Phase I, trainees will work for 3 years in the laboratory of a productive senior scientist to learn skills relevant to physiatric research. Phase II consists of the first 2 years of junior faculty status, where the trainee will seek to transition to a career as an independent investigator. Where possible, initial faculty positions will be arranged in the PM&R department at the Phase I institution, but an academic career placement network will also be in place to facilitate appropriate placement of trainees who must look elsewhere for their initial faculty position. Phase II faculty positions will provide a minimum of 50% protected research time for a 2-year period, with a goal of 75% research time. The net result of the program will be a cadre of faculty for departments of PM&R who can compete successfully for extramural funds and be productive independent investigators, ultimately fulfilling a vision of physiatric research.